Detachment is hard
by pesi
Summary: Detachment is hard when the evidence is your friend. Lindsay is attacked and the team must detach themselves when they relise Lindsay is not the only victim.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this does contain rape and references to it

Warning: this does contain rape and references to it. So if you don't like don't read.

This Takes part some time after Lindsay and Danny have broken up.

**That said I hope you like it. I decided I wanted to write something that involved a lot of emotions and try to do lots of descriptive things. So please review and tell me what you think**

**Finally as everybody knows CSI NOT MINE! It's strange that I've been asking for it lots but still they refuse to let me have it. (Damn the fun I could have had ok so I'll settle for fanfiction!)**

The water was burning her skin; her clothes were stuck drenched to her skin. Her fingers and nails had been rubbing the same spot on her arm for so long there was blood dripping and staining the water red. Her head was throbbing the blood on the side was not been allowed to dry so matted with her hair streaming reddish water down the side of her and staining her white top. Her mind was one constant flash back. He was nice to her they joked he brought her a drink. He wanted more she didn't so she left the bar. She had to go for that one stupid beer before work it was only one and this is where she ended up. Sat crouched in her shower unable to move through fear he would come back. The forensic part of her brain was telling her to stop; she was washing the evidence away. But the human part of her brain was telling her to scrub harder and get any traces of him off her. The tussle in her mind had left her frozen scrubbing with one hand at her arm. She could see him now, hear the doorbell ring and see him stood in the doorway. Wondering how he knew where she lived. It was only a split second before he had shoved her to the floor, the door slamming shut and a hand clamped over her mouth. She had tried to hit back flailing her arms around but he pinned her down. She could feel him inside no matter how hard she cried or begged he wouldn't stop. She was unable to move with his weight on top of her. He shoved a towel in her mouth as her cries grew louder she could taste it, feel it chocking her. She remembered the noise that made him stop so she could push him away; she remembered running and hearing him do the same as men's voices could be heard. The bruises round her wrists seemed more prominent as the water washed over them. Her head had collided with the desk in front of the door when he pushed in; she remembered the light casting shadows on the wall and on his face. That was the one thing that was blurred even through she'd talked to him for nearly an hour she couldn't remember his face. She could feel the denim jeans he wore rubbing against her legs and she could smell the cheep aftershave her was wearing making her stomach clench and tears mix with the scolding water.

"Bonasera" Stella flipped her phone open as she drove towards the crime scene.

"It's Mac I need you to call at Lindsay's I phoned but she's not answering."

"Sure it's a bit of a detour through" replied Stella, "Not answering her mobile either?" she asked.

"Do you think I'd be ringing you otherwise?" asked Mac, of course he has tried that but the CSI in Stella made her ask all the questions.

"Fine. I'll be another twenty minutes" she sighed putting the phone down. It took ten minutes to get to Lindsay apartment block. Stella went into the small entrance and entered the lift directly opposite, unlike some block she didn't need a key to get in. As soon as she arrived she knew something wasn't right half way down the hallway Lindsay's door was partially open. She gently cracked it a bit more reaching for her gun. She gasped at what she saw. A lamp was laid on the floor and a small pool of blood next to a small table.

Stella immediately pulled out her phone and requested backup. She could hear water running inside and cautiously ventured in.

"Lindsay," she said loudly watching for any movements. Slowly she headed towards the sound of running water. As she edged down the small hallway she saw one door cracked open with a light coming from it. She could hear sobbing and gasping.

"Lindsay," she called again reaching the door. The sight that awaited her was not what she expected. She swung round the door with her gun still drawn to find Lindsay sat fully clothed in the shower.

"Lindsay," she put her gun away and bent down to where Lindsay was huddled up. She could see two obvious wounds her head and her arm. She reached under the water but withdrew as it burned her skin.

"Lindsay," she reached under again for the taps turning the water off. This was the first time Lindsay acknowledged her.

"I need it on," Lindsay said in nothing more than a whisper.

"It was burning" Stella told her in a quite voice. "Lindsay you're hurt can I see?" she asked gently leaning in and pressing slightly against her head until she winced.

"That needs stitches. Lindsay" she tried to pull her hand away from her bleeding arm but Lindsay pulled it back scratching again.

"I need to get him off me" she said this time scrubbing with more force.

"Who?" asked Stella not liking where this was going.

"He's all over me. I want him OFF" Lindsay said with more force.

"Lindsay stop" this time Stella put more effort in and pulled her hand away so Lindsay was forced to look up at her. Her face was pale with a bruise forming on her jaw. Her eye's seemed glazed and distant yet somehow fearful.

"Lindsay who ever it was has gone. I'm here," she said looking behind her as if to show there was no one there.

"He's on me Stella. I can still feel him. He's in me" she finished.

Stella subconsciously drew breath. She knew exactly what Lindsay meant but needed to be sure.

"Lindsay did a man do this?" she started still holding Lindsay's hand which had now begun trembling. Lindsay nodded gently.

"Did he do anything else to you" Stella asked her breath catching in her throat as she asked.

"I talked to him. I encouraged him" Lindsay said tears running down her face. Stella just sat and waited for her to continue.

"I left, he must…have followed me. I opened the door and he pushed me down. I tried to stop him," she sobbed as Stella fought hard to keep tears back.

"I begged him to stop but he put something in my mouth. He raped me," she said as her legs gave way and she fell sobbing into Stella arms.

"You did not encourage him Lindsay this is not your fault" said Stella with a purpose in her voice. Part of her brain was telling her to let go of Lindsay and collect the evidence but the friend in her couldn't let go but grip tighter as she heard shouting from outside.

"STELLA came Flack's familiar voice. Lindsay shot up.

"Flack. I'm in the bathroom. Just you come," shouted Stella. Flack wasn't to sure what was happening but left the other officers outside. He came into the room to see Stella sat with a blooded and beaten Lindsay sobbing in her arms.

"Lindsay" was all he could mange before turning away.

"Flack could you get a ambulance please" asked Stella her voice barley hiding the upset inside.

"And keep the officers out the hallway please. Call Mac tell him to process the hall and the bathroom. Check for traces of semen," said Stella quietly hoping Lindsay couldn't hear. Flack stopped dead.

"Rape" he managed in a quiet and husky voice. Stella didn't need to answer as Flack understood he turned unable to face the sight of his friend like that he left immediately getting on his radio. But she heard him barking at officer to get out the crime scene and then she sound of his fist hitting something.

TBC….

Please, please review. I will be forever grateful

So push that little button and make my day : ) it will also help me update quicker (hint hint!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N wow so many reviews I'm in shock. Thanks to everyone. I'm trying to improve my grammar English really isn't my strong point I've read this a couple of times so I apologise for any mistakes left.**

Mac had finished processing and had packed away. He'd tried ringing Stella twice but it had gone straight to voice mail. Hawkes joined him at the scene, suggesting maybe the girls were on a go-slow because he gave them two B and E's last week. Danny had arrived ten minutes ago to see if they needed any help after wrapping up his case when Mac's phone rang.  
Everyone knew something was wrong as when he talked, his voice became faint and his face took on a rigid stance. It took a few seconds for him to speak after he put the phone down.  
"Mac what's up?" asked Danny.  
"Lindsay's been attacked. Stella found her." he answered, his voice showing something no one was used to; emotion.  
"Attacked?" asked Hawkes trying to gauge how serious the attack was from Mac's reaction.  
"Is she ok?" asked Danny all in one breath his own catching in his throat.

"Stella's gone to the hospital with her," replied Mac not wanting to have to tell Danny what had happened in the middle of a alleyway.

"Mac don't go coy with me now is she ok?" said Danny forcefully stepping towards him.

"There's a possibility she's been raped," said Mac moving further towards Danny put Danny pulled back.  
These words stunned everyone. For a minute Danny thought he was going to collapse, everything around him blurred as a hand rose to his face, not Montana, not _his_ Montana. It took a few seconds to sink in, they'd been getting on much better recently that was all he could think how they'd laughed about Jaws, things were getting better this wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly anger rose in him and he turned kicking his kit across the ground. He needed to hit something, anything.

"Departments already on the phone Mac," said Angell who had just arrived and was trying her best to be the calm one out of the group. "They don't want you to work the case."  
"There is no way anyone else is working this case," said Danny grabbing his kit then heading towards the car.

"Since none of use a blood relations of Lindsay's the department doesn't have the authority to take us of the case." was Mac's answer.

As Danny got into the car images flashed through his head. The same images were going through everyone's, Lindsay scared and hurt.  
Danny's hand lay against the window, trembling slightly as his mind flashed through these images, each worst than the first, he dared not thing what they would find at the apartment.

Stella had to remove Lindsay's hand from hers so the EMT could check her over. They decided it would be easier just to take her to hospital as every time they tried to examine her she would retreat and become ridged.  
"Lindsay, can I put this on?" asked Stella holding up a gauze dressing. Lindsay's eye's darted round the room trying to watch everyone at the same time. She nodded slowly hoping that maybe everyone would just leave and stop staring at her. She didn't want anyone looking at her, it made her feel dirty.  
"Okay" Stella lent forward and gently stuck the dressing on the side of her head.  
"We need to get you to the hospital now okay?" she spoke slowly and clearly not that sure if Lindsay was even listening, let alone taking it in. Slowly however, Lindsay rose to her feet with the help of Stella. Each step was a reminder of where she had run to get away.  
EMT's walked either side of the women as they walked slowly down the hallway. Lindsay didn't even notice them place a blanket round her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut as they entered the elevator, blindly steeping forward leaning on Stella as the elevator descended.  
"It's okay. We're outside." Stella said as Lindsay was pushed into a sitting position inside the back of the ambulance while getting gawped at by passers by.  
"Could you pass me that?" Stella asked an EMT and Lindsay saw the familiar sight of Stella's kit. Unfortunately she knew what was coming.  
"Lindsay I'm going to get any fibres." she said, forcing herself to see Lindsay as evidence but being unsuccessful.  
"Jeans," Lindsay blurted out, cocooning herself with the blanket.  
"What?" asked Stella lifting a couple of white fibres before handing them to Flack who was stood avoiding eye contact with Lindsay, unable to think of anything to say.  
"He was wearing jeans."  
Flack nodded and wrote this information down, finally able to do something useful.  
"That's good Kiddo." Stella praised Lindsay like a small child as the doors shut and set of to the hospital. The ride there didn't take long and in what seemed like minutes, they'd arrived.  
Lindsay was now sat on a bed inside a single room away from the rest of the ER. A female doctor had come in the room and started talking to Stella. She knew what was going to happen, she'd asked the question so many times.  
"Lindsay we need to do a rape exam," started Stella but her voice caught. "Do you want me to stay?" she managed to finish.  
"Please," said Lindsay fresh tears stinging at her eyes.  
"Okay, we'll do that last. Let's look at your head first," the doctor said, smiling at Lindsay. She couldn't see why this woman was smiling at her; it didn't make her feel better, just more freaked out.  
"Okay, we'll put a couple of stitches in that." she said reaching for a suture kit. Stella held Lindsay's hand as three stitches were put in and her head dressed.  
"You want to swab the wrists?" The doctor's voice broke Stella's concentration, which was focused mainly on not crying.  
"What?" she asked confused. Then she looked down to see the purple bruises going around Lindsay's wrists where she'd been held down. Stella nodded and silently swabbed them while Lindsay turned away.  
"Right, Lindsay this is going to be sore, okay?" the doctor said in an all too cheerful voice. It didn't matter how much you respected people; this was humiliating. She had already been humiliated once, and now again. She closed her eyes tight until she could see coloured shapes flashing by... they slowly they started to turn into him, his face flashing quickly in front her eyes over and over...  
"Lindsay?" Stella became concerned as her face paled and her eyelids seemed to tremble.  
"NO!" Lindsay shouted suddenly bolting upright. The doctor looked quite shocked and steeped back.  
Stella tried to calm her, "Lindsay it's okay."  
Lindsay closed her eyes again, trying to make herself disappear, but all she could see was his face. She felt the bile rise in her throat. She squeezed Stella's hand tighter as Lindsay lent forwards and was sick down the side of the bed.  
Lindsay rested her head against Stella's shoulder as she rubbed her back and hugged her.  
"Don't let go." whispered Lindsay as the doctor placed a basin by the side of her and continued her exam, while a nurse cleaned up.  
"I won't," reassured Stella, holding tighter.  
"Please, don't." sobbed Lindsay as the warmth of Stella made her feel safe. To have someone hold her, protect her was what she needed. She didn't care who it was as long as they didn't leave. The exam was uncomfortable to say the least, she had to have a few stitches in her arm as well. Stella had the unpleasant task of keeping the kit until someone else came and collected it. She couldn't even look at it, she felt pathetic. There was her friend, scared, going though so much she couldn't understand...and she couldn't look at a bag.  
"I'm tired," whispered Lindsay who was now laid down with Stella stroking her hair.  
"Go to sleep," answered Stella hoping that would ease the pain for a while.  
"I can see him when I close my eyes." Lindsay whispered. Tears had already wet the pillow, making where her head lay damp.  
"He won't come back Lindsay. I'll stay with you I promise," answered Stella, wishing she could just say 'it's okay' and 'Lindsay, it'll will be fine', but knew that would never happen.  
**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was sat outside starring at Hawkes walking by

The sight of Lindsay apartment had shocked him, the three men had followed a solemn Flack into Lindsay's building, Danny and Hawkes knowing where they were going but Mac had never been to Lindsay's before. Stepping inside they found a typical crime scene, only it's wasn't it was Lindsay's home. A shattered lamp in the hallway lay next to a small pool of blood with cast off along the carpet. A small blood trail led along the side of the room to the bathroom. Mac had disappeared into Lindsay's bathroom making sure Danny didn't come anywhere near, he was still unsure of how far the relationship between him and Lindsay had got. Flack had stormed outside taking his anger out on a rookie officer who just happened to be out there and now Danny was sat outside starring at Hawkes walking by with an evidence bag. The evidence bag Hawkes held in his hands made Danny's stomach turn. He never knew that a bag containing pieces of carpet could cause such a reaction from people. For this piece of carpet, the piece that caused all this trouble, had semen on it. Slowly Danny edged along the side of the room towards the bathroom. He watched as Mac took photos, and then cut it out and labelled it, he found himself frozen outside the door unable to move.  
Mac had banned people from going in the bathroom until he had processed it. Danny half wished he had Hawkes job so he could get away but then he remembered where Hawkes was going, the hospital. He would see Lindsay; see what this, this...thing had done to her. He wasn't sure he could manage that; if he know what to say or do. The one thing he was afraid of was what had seen so many times. Men would walk into a crime scene and the woman would back away scared. It always hurt them that you, your 'species', would do such a thing. He'd seen female friends scared of their male colleges just because they were male. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Lindsay was scared of him.  
"Danny I'm finished. We're going back to the lab." Called Mac, as Danny numbly turned and walked back towards the car.

The walk along the hospital corridor seemed like a movie. Hawkes felt lost and small compared to all the action going on around him. Life had continued around him but for them life had stopped the second Mac got the phone call. It seemed unreal as he stopped outside the side room door. He knocked gently and heard Stella's voice wearily reply. On entering he could see she had been crying; her eyes were puffy and red, her checks tear stained, and the dazzle gone from her eyes. Lindsay laid asleep in the bed her occasional fit full movements, a flash into the torment of her unconscious mind. Hawkes took in her pale complexion, the buries forming around her jaw and forehead.  
"The kit." Stella spoke simply as if more words would cause he to break down again. Hawkes simply nodded and pulled up a chair sitting down beside Stella.  
"How is she?" he asked, looking over and trying to ignore the bruises on her cheek and wrists. He noticed the white bandage sticking out on her pale skin on her arm and wondered if that was what caused the blood trail.  
"Physically, not too bad, couple of stitches, bruising round the wrists. Mentally, I don't know." said Stella a tear escaping from her eyes as Hawkes put an arm round her.  
"We'll look after her," he said reassuringly.  
"NO!" Lindsay suddenly woke making both Stella and Hawkes jump.  
"Lindsay it's okay." said Stella taking her hand as Lindsay's eyes darted at Hawkes.  
"Its just Hawkes." Stella reassured her as Lindsay began to calm down.  
Hawkes wasn't sure what to do until Lindsay's hand tentatively reached out towards him. He took it, squeezing gently.  
"Were going to look after you, okay," he said smiling weakly at her.  
"Thanks." she said her eyes already drooping.  
As she drifted off again he let go of her hand and collected the rape kit.  
"We'll get who did this and make sure they pay." he said as Stella noticed his eyes now glistening with tears. "Whoever took our Lindsay away, we'll get them." He spoke to himself as he left the room.

As Hawkes walked through the halls of the lab his hand felt like it was burning. The box he held in his hand was weighing him down and burning through his composed exterior, making him want to be sick after he saw Lindsay. It was all he could do not to break down outside. Lindsay had always been there and always said what she meant. She never sugar coated things or lied. Now she was laid in a hospital bed, broken in more ways than one. Hawkes didn't realise he had even reached the lab until Adam's music drifted into his head. She had it louder than usual and he was purposefully scrubbing at a glass jar.  
He noticed bits of carpet laid out on the table and recognised it as samples from Lindsay's house. He simply laid down the kit and left.  
"Hey Hawkes. How is she?" asked Danny running in, he clearly been at the coffee. He was holding an empty mug in his hand the seemed to be trembling involuntary.  
"As well as you can expect. Stella said she should be allowed out tomorrow. She's going to take her home."

"Is she injured?" asked Danny desperate to see her himself but Mac had kept him busy, for his and Lindsay's won good.

"She's got some bruises, couple of stitches in her head and arm," listed Hawkes.

"Did she say anything? Did she seem…" Danny trailed off he was going to say ok but how could she be ok, she'd been raped.

"she's doing well," said Hawkes, "Stella's there is she needs anyone but at the minute I think she needs to work through it on her own."  
" Where's Mac?" asked Hawkes realising he hadn't already appeared.  
"He's gone to the bar where Lindsay went. CTV." Replied Adam who was under strict orders from Mac to stop Danny from leaving the lab.  
"Adam's running the samples form the bathroom." interrupted Danny.  
"What'd you get?" asked Hawkes.  
"Lots of blood. Some white fibres caught in the bedside table. That's it."  
"Nothing." sighed Hawkes sitting down and burying his head in his hands.  
"Pretty much." sighed Danny sitting down next to him. He wanted to see Lindsay he wanted to hold her but he'd lost that right when he tried to make his pain go away by sleeping with Rikki and now he could do nothing to ease Lindsay's pain.

Two hours later Mac appeared in the break room.  
"Chloroform." he announced.  
"Chloroform?" asked Hawkes  
"On the white fibres. Used it to subdue her. Ran the print's nothing but Lindsay's. He must have worn gloves."  
"Which suggests he knows what he's doing," continued Danny.  
"Well they're so many people in the bar Adam's having a hard time separating anyone out-and the staff weren't helpful." said Mac before Danny stood and left the room Hawkes was about to go after him but Mac put an arm out to stop him.

"Give him time," said Mac.

Lindsay had been awake awhile when she saw Stella stir in her chair.  
"Lindsay," called Stella sitting up and rubbing her eyes, noticing that Lindsay was already awake, and sat up. "You okay?" she asked, not really sure why she had asked.  
"I guess," replied Lindsay "When can I leave?" she asked pulling at the sheets that covered her. All she was wearing now was a pair of black jogging pants and a white t-shirt that Stella had lent her, making her feel vulnerable again.  
"I'll ask someone." replied Stella about to get up when the doctor who had examined Lindsay last night walked in.  
"Can I go?" asked Lindsay as the woman came in the door.  
"I see now reason why not. I'd just come in to discharge you."  
"Good." Lindsay was already half out the bed before the doctor had finished speaking.  
"I assume you will have someone staying with you?"  
Lindsay paused. She hadn't really thought about that. So far she just wanted to get out the hospital. It was now it hit her she would be going back to where it happened, not her home. Just somewhere filled with horrible memories.  
"She'll be staying with me." Stella told the doctor.  
"Okay. I'll just sort the paper work. Would you like me to call you a taxi?" Stella nodded and the woman left.  
"Thanks." mumbled Lindsay, now sat on he edge of the bed. Lindsay then sat there not sure of what to say or do. She could tell Stella was trying not to stare at her.  
It was hard for Stella not to stare. Lindsay's face was pale and the cut stood out on her forehead along with her swollen jaw and purple bruise. Her eyes were distant and void of emotion.  
"Thanks for staying," mumbled Lindsay.  
"I wasn't leaving," smiled Stella taking Lindsay's hand. "Want to go wait down stairs?" Lindsay nodded and gingerly got to her feet not realising how drained she was, both emotionally and physically. She found each step towards the  
door harder than the first. As Stella reached out and opened it Lindsay realised why. She froze mid step as a blurred figure flashed before her. A sharp intake of breath caused Stella to grab at Lindsay's arm, afraid she might pass out. Lindsay's mind came back into focus and she realised it was just a nurse walking by.  
"You want to go on?" asked Stella as Lindsay regained what composure she had left. She didn't answer, just simply stepped forwards into the hall. It was crowded with people and each step she could feel her legs tremble more. Her eyes were darting around continually as she tried to take in everything. She was scared and not afraid to admit it.  
"Stella." she whispered as Stella steeped closer wrapping an arm around her.  
"I don't know where he is." she whispered. It took a minute for Stella to catch on.  
"The boys will find him Lindsay. He's not going to come near you. I'm here, okay?" she said urging her to keep walking towards the stairs deciding that would be easier than putting Lindsay in a enclosed space with people she didn't know.  
"He could be anywhere," said Lindsay her voice long its usual composure and wobbling. "I don't remember what he looked like"  
"It's okay." Stella reassured her as they reached the bottom of the stairs Stella saw the doctor.  
"Your taxi's waiting." the woman said still with that all to cheery smile.  
Luckily it was a female drive that showed them over to the car.

Danny hadn't slept for more than half an hour at a time, every time he fell asleep he saw Lindsay been attacked. He'd rung the hospital using his position as a CSI to get information on Lindsay's condition. He'd got dressed and outside his building seconds away from hailing a cab to go see her twice. He needed to see her but he didn't know if she needed to see him. Their relationship was on the off side of on and off, it was his fault it was and he knew that, but he still loved her nothing would change that. He could go see her as a friend but both of them knew that wasn't working they were doing the friend thing and all that was happening was they were getting close again and one of them would pull away. Bedside's she had a friends now Stella was still at the hospital with her and friends Mac and Hawkes were working her case. What she didn't' need now was complicated emotions from him turning up needing comforting, he'd pulled away from Lindsay after Rubern and now he wanted her to tell him it was all right, when it was her who needed it. Eventually he gave up the conflict and flicked on the TV, he may not be able to make it better but he wasn't about to make it worse by going storming in.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming…**

Stella spoke to Lindsay about various things on the journey to her house but she was fairly certain Lindsay wasn't listening. She was sat starring out the window. As Lindsay looked out the window the city passing by blurred into a colourful huge dancing around herm she couldn't take anything in at the minute. She was still trying to process what had happened, she met people he had been raped a lot in her job she'd dealt with…. victims. She was a victim, which was what she couldn't handle along with the rest she'd become that person that people looked at with sorrowful eyes, pitying. If she'd just been beaten at least she wouldn't get the looks she got from the hospital staff, all those people knowing what he'd done to her, knowing that she'd been so weak. Stella kept telling her she wasn't weak but she couldn't believe it she laid there crying begging for him to stop, she felt weak, vulnerable and violated.

"We're here," said Stella giving Lindsay a gentle nudge to get her out the car.

"Sorry," mumbled Lindsay, getting out and trying to make herself as small and invisible as possible while Stella paid the driver. Lindsay had a sudden need to be in the confinement of the hospital room rather than stood in the open.

"Okay. Come on," smiled Stella weakly leading her in to her apartment block. It suddenly occurred to Lindsay she'd never been in Stella's new apartment before. She followed Stella down the corridor to the third door.

"It's big," commented Lindsay making Stella smile as she lead her into the main room.

"Compared to your shoe box," Stella then pausing not sure if she should have said that or not.

"It's okay," said Lindsay seeing the look on her face, "You can talk. I'm not going to break down," she said half telling Stella and half herself.

"Can I have a wash?" asked Lindsay rubbing self-consciously at the bandage on her arm.

"Sure. Bathrooms down the hall and my bedrooms on the left. Take any clothes you like." smiled Stella. The younger CSI soundly seemed to child like stood pulling at the clothes she was wearing her eyes still wide with fear.

Lindsay disappeared down the hall into the bathroom. She was pleased that when she shut the door she found it was quite small. The four walls round comforted her, knowing that there was only her in there. She lent over and started the shower running. As she got undressed she shuck slightly when she saw bruises down her leg and on her arms, painful reminders of last night. The water was warm against her skin but not scolding. It felt good to be able to wash, to get him of her. Despite the fact she had washed several times the night before she was only just beginning to feel clean again. She could feel him on her skin, stroking it, hitting it, licking it.

Stella was sat nervously playing with a hair band she'd found on the side table. She had no idea what to do with herself. To be honest she was quite scared of been alone with Lindsay, not because she was scared of Lindsay, she was worried that she would say something or do something to upset her or scare her. Lindsay had been in the bathroom nearly ten minutes now and the shower was still running. Thoughts of how she had found her last night flooded into her head as she got up and slowly approached the door.

"Lindsay," she called out but got no reply so she knocked. She listened hearing the water running and the sound of heavy breathing.

"Lindsay, I'm coming in," announced Stella cracking the door open. Lindsay was sat huddled on the floor in the opposite corner of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Lindsay," Stella flicked the shower off before bending down and pulling Lindsay's shaking body close to hers.

"I remember," she sobbed, barely coherent.

"What did you remember?" asked Stella brushing Lindsay's hair back form her face. Lindsay held out her arm showing Stella her bandage, "Lindsay sweetheart, you scratched it last night," said Stella sympathetically, not sure what Lindsay was trying to show her.

"He licked me," Lindsay chocked out, "I remembered, that's why I was scrubbing at it."

"He's not there anymore. He's gone," said Stella as Lindsay began to calm down.

"I just felt it again, I don't want to feel him ever again," said Lindsay with anger in her voice, "I don't want to be like this, she began wiping her eyes making then red and stand out against her pale complexion.

"Lindsay, it's going to take time. You're going to be you again, you're too strong to let him take you away," said Stella taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Why don't you go get some clean clothes?" With that the phone rang. Lindsay nodded indicating she would be okay by herself so Stella left to answer the phone.

When Stella came back in Lindsay was sat on her sofa wearing a pair of brown trousers and a plain green tee shirt.

"You fancy something to eat, toast?" Stella suggested.

"Um, I don't know."

"I'll make you some, then you can have it if you want." said Stella disappearing across the room into the kitchen.

"I like your decoration," said Lindsay trying to thing of something to say as the silence was begin to drive her mad and give her a headache.

"Thanks, but if you're comparing it to Danny's bachelor pad or Mac's I might be insulted." announced Stella coming back over with two drinks and a plate full of toast. That was the first time since last Lindsay had though about Danny, she pictured him holding her because when he did it felt like the world had gone and it was just the two of them, she had no idea where they as a couple were at, she had ended it in not so may words.

"Are you okay?" she asked noticing Lindsay rubbing her temples.

"Headache," she replied simply.

"Um Lindsay. You need to go in sometime and..…"

"Do a interview," Lindsay finished for her.

"Yes. Flack will do it, unless you want someone else to."

"No I'd prefer Flack…will you come with me?" asked Lindsay looking at the floor somehow ashamed she had to ask for help.

"Sure. I'll ring him and we'll go when ever your ready."

"In a bit. I don't remember much so I may as well get it over with," said Lindsay screwing her face up as she bit at the toast.

"Jaw sore?" Asked Stella referring to the swollen and purple area on Lindsay's face.

"No, I just don't like your food," replied Lindsay making Stella stare before she realised that she was joking. Stella smiled pleased that the old Lindsay wasn't completely gone and giving her hope that Lindsay might make it through this. She had become much more open since they gotten inside although noises outside caused her body to tense and her focus to shift.

"I want to go in now," announced Lindsay suddenly.

"Now?" asked Stella "We only just got back--No that's fine." she added suddenly, realising Lindsay maybe didn't want to work up to it but get it over with.

**TBC…………**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I would like to dedicate this chapter to prplerayne.**

"Hey," Danny looked optimistic for a minute as Adam walked into the break room but when he saw his face he quickly lost it.

"Ran the semen, no match," said Adam apologetically.

"No luck here either," Announced Hawkes coming into the room, "white fibre's nothing unusual about them."

"Anything"? Asked Mac coming into the room from a rather heated meeting with high-ranking officers about the lab working Lindsay's case.

"No, what about the CTV?" asked Danny hopefully.

"Well we've picked out Lindsay on the footage only there's so many people around her and talking to her, without a description," Mac trailed off not needed to continue.

"Well that's what I'm hoping to get," Flack's voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"Lindsay's in, I'm going to interview her," he said. Flack had a look about him not many people had seen before, his suit was creased and he looked like he had been awake most of the night like everyone else, and for once he looked scared.

"Come on," Said Mac standing, neither Hawkes nor Danny needed to ask where, when they got there they stood the other side of the two-way glass. Danny audibly gasped at the sight of Lindsay. She check was bruises as was her head where a few stitches could be seen. Her left arm was bandaged and Danny could see the tell tale bruising around her wrists as well as other bruises that littered her bare skin. He wanted nothing more than to run in and hug her and it took all his will power to stop him from doing so. Mac looked across at Danny who was rubbing his hand together and clenching them into fists. Without a word Mac pulled the door across so they could no longer see in, despite the fact they were going to get a full recount of the interview, watching it didn't feel right.

Lindsay was sat in the interrogation room. She had preferred it to sitting outside where people kept staring at her. She'd never been this side, the side where someone was going to keep asking you questions you didn't want to answer. In the back of her mind it occurred to her the others were probably watching but she couldn't see them so she was able to shake off the thought.

"How you doing?" asked Stella placing her hand on top of Lindsay's which were placed on her lap constantly fiddling with the button on her trousers.

"Ok," mumbled Lindsay as the door went and Flack walked inside.

On entering Flack found himself unusually lost for words, "Hey Monroe," he said with a half smile as he took in her appearance.

"If you don't want to do this yet or at any time you want to stop just tell me," said Flack sitting down. To Stella it was hard to tell who was the most uncomfortable out of the three of them. Flack looked as if he was desperate to be anywhere but there. Stella thought she must have looked like one of those dogs that gets tied up outside the shop and anxiously waits for its owner to return. Lindsay looked like she wasn't there, her body may have been but her mind was somewhere else.

"Lindsay when your ready if you could describe what you did last night from when you went to the club and until you went home."

"I got a cab there, it was busy; I got there about nine. I had a couple of beers," she paused wrinkling her face as the memories became blurred.

"Some guy was talking to me he was with his friends, then there was another man, he was about the same height as me. I think he had brown hair."

"Good," smiled Flack taking down notes.

"I remember getting a headache so I went outside and hailed a cab," continued Lindsay playing with the zipper on her top.

"What time?" asked Flack.

"About ten thirty," replied Lindsay, "I'd only been inside a few minutes and there was a knock at the door." She paused her face going visibly paler and her body tensing.

"If you don't want to," started Flack.

Lindsay closed her eyes and continued. "I opened the door and it was the man I'd been talking to, I didn't know how he knew where I lived. I was going to shut the door but he pushed me inside. I tried to hit him back but he hit me," she said touching the bruise on her face.

"I fell against something. I was on the floor screaming at him to go away. I felt his weight on top of me. I tried to shout but he shoved something in my mouth. It tasted strange and I couldn't breath properly. I tried to get him off. There were voices from outside, Men's. I kicked him and ran into the bathroom. I didn't come out until…." tears were now freely running down her face and her body was shaking as Stella tried to comfort her. Flack could no longer manage to look at her in so much pain and looked down at his notebook now with one damp spot where a single tear had fallen.

"Can you describe him"? Asked Flack his words almost catching in his throat.

"He was wearing jeans, and he was clean shaven. That's all I can remember," she sobbed as Stella comforted her.

Flack almost dreaded to ask this, "Lindsay how do you know he was clean shaven?"

"He rubbed his face against me, when he licked my arm," she said shakily holding it out.

There was a gentle knock at the door that Lindsay didn't even notice as she had her head buried in Stella's shoulder.

"Mac," Flack said turning grateful for the distraction.

"Lindsay," he said simply acknowledging Flack and walking over bending down next to her.

"That was really good," he said taking her hand as she turned to face him wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I don't' remember anything," she said quietly.

"I think I know why. Lindsay I need to take some of your blood and run it through tox"

Lindsay nodded, "you think he put something in my drink."

Mac nodded, proud of her at how well she was doing.

"I'll just go get a needle," he said getting up and letting go of her hand.

"Tell them they can come in, I like the company" she said turning to face the two-way mirror.

"Still the investigator," smiled Stella wiping at her own tears that had fallen.

"Hey," Hawkes was the first to walk into the room while Danny lingered at the doorway partially not wanting to crowd her and partly because he was scared he'd break down.

"You need anything and you just call me," said Hawkes.

"Thanks," she said rubbing at her eyes, "I bet I look a right state"

"You look beautiful," smiled Danny stepping in from the doorway.

"What he said, that goes for us as well. Were going to get this creature," said Hawkes. Flack couldn't seem to find any more words to say which was probably a good thing because he was likely to hit something after having to sit and hear what Lindsay went through.

Lindsay eyes met Danny's, "Hey Montana," said Danny his voice wobbling as he stepped forwards she held and hand out towards him.

"Hey," said Lindsay as Danny grasped her hand gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand he fought to hold back the tears. The touch of his hand at first made her want to recoil at someone touching her bare skin, but Danny's touch soothed her, reminded her of how everything was before it happened

"Adam would like a hand going through the video," said Mac coming back into the room and signalling for everyone else to leave. Danny pulled back from Lindsay who reacted to the loss of his touch curling in on herself slightly.

"I wont be a minute," said Mac gently taking her arm. Lindsay winced as the needle went into her already bruised arm.

"I'll wait outside," said Flack knowing full well what was coming next.

"Lindsay we're need to take some pictures" said Mac trying his best to be a CSI and see her as evidence; only the puzzle that needed to be solved kept turning back into Lindsay alone and scarred.

"Ok" nodded Lindsay knowing that he was going to ask.

"Would you like Stella to take them?" asked Mac hoping to make her more comfortable

"Please," replied Lindsay

"Stella," said Mac handing the camera over and leaving.

Five minutes later they appeared Stella handing Mac the camera and leading Lindsay down the hallway.

TBC …….


	6. Chapter 6

Less than an hour ago Stella was glad Lindsay had fallen asleep, now however she was not so sure. She was stood debating whether or not to wake her as she tossed about in her fitful sleep. She could see how distressed she was becoming as her arms began to move around and sweat appeared on her forehead. Stella walked over with the intention of waking her when Lindsay suddenly fell still. Stella stood subconsciously holding her breath waiting to see if Lindsay would start moving again, fortunately she didn't. Stella backed off slowly not wanting to wake her, knowing she had been both physically and emotionally drained during the interview, despite Lindsay insisting she was okay it was clear she was not.

Stella sighed and sat down next to Lindsay, careful not to sit on her feet. She felt so useless. She couldn't help with the investigation from here, but in a way she appreciated that, after taking photo's of Lindsay, the CSI in her made the story of what had happened to her and delving deeper into it was not something Stella felt she wanted to do right now. Lindsay's foot connecting with Stella's leg brought her back to reality as Lindsay's sleep became fitful again. This time Stella decided to wake her up as she should probably have something to eat and with it getting late she wouldn't sleep in the night.

"Lindsay," Stella shook her gently not wanting to startle her.

"Stella," Lindsay's voice sounded fearful and confused until she became full awake. "How long was I asleep?" she asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Nearly three hours," said Stella smiling, "You fancy something to eat?"

Lindsay thought about this for a minute, "A sandwich would be nice." she replied.

"You got it Kiddo," Stella got up and went into the kitchen leaving Lindsay with nothing to do. She decided to put the TV on but couldn't settle on a channel. The news was depressing; cartoons seemed the most interesting not which they distracted her that well.

"Here," smiled Stella handing Lindsay a plate of sandwiches "I wasn't sure how hungry you were."

"So you fed an army?" smiled Lindsay.

"I may have overcompensated," said Stella with a slight smile, taking a sandwich off her and tucking in.

The phone ringing startled Lindsay, she wanted for everything to be ok so much, to stop been scared by every little thing.

"Hello?"

"Stella." came Mac's voice. "How is she?"

"Ok, she's been sleeping a lot"

"I know why," replied Mac pausing "The tox we ran on her blood revealed a combination of sleeping pills and painkillers, that together can create short term memory loss"

"Is it harmful?" asked Stella keeping her voice down and checking Lindsay hadn't sneaked up behind her.

"Not in the amount in Lindsay's blood. Least it's going to do is make her tired and at worst a migraine and possibly nauseous" replied Mac having consulted Sid.

"Well she seems ok now, she had a headache earlier. You find anything on the CTV?"

"No luck. Were going to look at it with fresh eyes in the morning" answered Mac sounding defeated.

"Ok bye," Stella nearly jumped a mile in the air when she turned around to see Lindsay stood behind her.

"Was that Mac?" asked Lindsay not really needing an answer

"Yes, he wanted to know how you were" replied Stella edging back into the living room trying to avoid Lindsay gaze

"What else did he say?"

"Just that they were going through the footage from the bar," said Stella

"And about my tox results?" asked Lindsay

"Nothing to worry about," said Stella not meeting Lindsay's eyes.

"Stella it's ok, I know I was drugged ok. The headache kind of gives it away" she smiled attempting a joke.

"It was sleeping pills and painkillers," answered Stella knowing lying wasn't going to help.

"So my memory will come back?" she asked not to sure if she wanted it to.

"I don't know," replied Stella "do you want some aspirin?" she asked

"No I think I'll just go to bed," said Lindsay getting up and disappearing leaving Stella alone.

An hour later Stella heard the scream and shot off the sofa where she had fallen asleep and into Lindsay. She found Lindsay sat bolt-upright blankets and sheets wrapped round her already sweat soaked body.

"He pinned my wrists," cried Lindsay looking straight through Stella and into the doorway.

"Lindsay he's not here," said Stella moving closer and sitting on the side of the bed. Lindsay's body was going up and down with her heavy breathing.

"He said he liked it rough," Lindsay chocked out before bolting past Stella and into the bathroom where Stella heard her empty her stomach contents. Stella came into the bathroom, carrying a glass of water from the kitchen, to find Lindsay sat huddled on the floor with her knees drawn up under her chin.

"Here," Stella handed Lindsay the drink which she took shakily and sipped at.

"It was a dream," said Stella rubbing Lindsay's arm.

"It was a memory," replied Lindsay when it suddenly occurred to Stella Lindsay had never mentioned him saying something before.

"I don't' want to remember," sobbed Lindsay tears running down her face. "Please make it stop. I don't' want to see his FACE," screamed Lindsay.

Danny was stood outside Stella's front door on his way to work. He'd been stood there for nearly ten minutes debating whether to knock or not. It was early but that wasn't he main concern. He needed to see Lindsay, but did she need to see him. He'd paced the hallway so many times; his hands ruffled his hair as he tried once again to get the composure to knock. Then he heard a scream so her decided to knock on the door.

"Stella," Lindsay screamed her hands going over he ears.

"Lindsay it's not him" Stella got up and opened the door to reveal Danny.

"Sorry I heard a scream I didn't know what was happening," he said coming in.

"Lindsay's memories coming back, she just got a little freaked out, you know door knocking," Stella explained as Danny looked upset he'd forgotten rubbing his hand over his face.

"Damn, Should I wait here?" he asked as Stella led him down the hallway.

"Lindsay it's Danny," shouted Stella down the hallway.

"Danny," croaked Lindsay's voice, somehow she found this comforting. Danny's heart broke as he saw her huddled on the floor. He bent down and held her as she cried. Stella decided to leave him with her for a while.

"Lindsay whatever you remembered I'm not going let it happen again," he said pushing her hair form her face.

"I could hear his voice," she sobbed as Danny helped her to her feet and led her back to where he assumed was Stella's bedroom.

"I don't want to remember," she said sitting on the bed.

"I get that," replied Danny going through some draws attempting to find Lindsay a top to put on because she was shivering from cold in the vest she was wearing and she seemed incapable of moving by herself.

"But your strong, you can handle it" he said as Lindsay turned to face him "you need to remember" he said looking at her as she simply stared back.

"You need to remember so you can picture his face and see what low life scum he is and how he can never hurt you again, because your not scared of him your stronger and he's just a weak bully," said Danny handing her a top before walking to the doorway.

"Until you can face him, he'll never leave. I know how strong you are and I know you'll get through this," he said leaving Lindsay sat on the bed. It was true every time she pictured him it was the fear of not knowing that was paralysing that he could be anyone. She wanted to know who it was and she wanted to see them behind bars.

"Hey," smiled Lindsay coming into the living.

"Thanks," she said smiling at Danny who simply smiled back.

"So I better be going," smiled Danny getting up, "If you need anything call me."

"Thanks," smiled Stella showing him to the door.

"Hey Stella could we go for a walk?" asked Lindsay much to Stella's surprise. "Just round here, anything but fur walls I'm going a little crazy"

"You've only been here twenty four hours," replied Stella

"And look what it's done to me" said Lindsay with a hint of a smile.

"Can we at least have breakfast?" asked Stella

**TBC….. please keep reviewing : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n thanks for all the reviews, your all great. As for how I can write this type of story, to be honest not a clue especially since I've been told I have the emotional range of a teaspoon….: )**

Mac was sat looking as defeated and angry as the rest of the team. One whole day since Lindsay was attacked and they had nothing.

"Mac I've got a case for you," Flack's voice called from the doorway.

"Flack we only have one case," replied Mac, confused that the detective was suggesting they work something other than Lindsay's case.

"You're going to want his. A woman was found dead in her hallway, suffocated and suspected rape," said Flack reading from his note book, "Neighbour found her. She'd been out with friends," he added.

"Do we think there linked?" asked Danny grabbing his coat as they got up, knowing it was a pointless question, if he didn't he wouldn't have brought them the case.

"Same MO," replied Flack.

The drive to the woman's apartment was short and they met Detective Angell outside.

"Her neighbour found her noticed the door was open, knocked to see if she was ok and found her body. The woman said she went out for a drinks earlier, saw her leave and spoke to her," finished Angell putting her notebook away.

"He's a serial isn't he?" Hawkes said in nothing more than a whisper.

"If he is that means he'll get clever," said Mac making Danny jump from his thoughts, "meaning we have even less to go on."

"He's advanced to murder," stated Hawkes as they reached the body.

"We don't' know that. According to Lindsay she heard men's voices and was able to push him away" said Mac nodding to Sid who was bent down with the body.

"He meant to kill Lindsay," said Danny with venom in his voice making everyone shudder.

"Flack, get hold of the media," instructed Mac.

"What?" asked Flack looking confused

"He'll strike again tomorrow night, probably more than once. Somebody knows him, somebody saw him I'm not letting anyone else go through this," he said as Flack nodded.

"She's been dead about three hours," said Sid moving so Hawkes could remove the towel that was shoved down her throat.

"Affixation due to suffocation. Obvious defensive wounds and signs of rape," he finished noticing how reluctant everyone was to acknowledge the fact this woman had been left in her hallway with her trousers and underwear round her ankles, a wrong glace and it could have been Lindsay laid there.

Two hours later and the house was been checked form top to bottom.

"He cleaned up," announced Danny holding up a hover missing a bag, so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"That's why I can't find any hairs," said Mac who was searching the hallway for fibres, "we didn't find any at Lindsay's…the first scene," said Hawkes realising now was not the time to remind everyone of how Lindsay's attack could have ended.

"Lindsay was in the apartment she would have heard," said Danny nearly choking on his own words.

"Did we find a hover bag?" Mac asked looking at Hawkes for conformation of what he already thought.

"I don't think so, best check. He may be shaving and wearing a wig, so the clean up might just be for anything else he leaves," he said looking up form where he had literally covered the whole door in printing powder. Danny was left to think for a minute how Lindsay would have loved to do it as he had broken out one of his 'special powders', something Lindsay had wanted to use.

"Ok I'll meet you all back at the lab," Hawkes said collecting his kit and leaving nodding to Mac on his way out.

Three hours later and the group were back at the lab. The only thing they could find around the scene was a smudged fingerprint, that it was unlikely AFIS would be able to find any matches to.

Sid was sat at the desk away from his usual place of work at morgue staring at pictures he'd rather not have seen.

"Are they……..?" asked Danny as he and Mac came in.

"Yes," replied Sid sounding unusually angry, but that was going around.

"Severe bruising in the usual places for rape," he answered not wanting to go into detail unless necessary.

"Also bruising around her wrists, signs of been held down," he continued, "There is however an unusual mark" he said pulling out one photo that make many people in the room hold their breath. The picture was of Lindsay's torso, embedded into it was a bruise in a distinctive pattern.

"What the hell?" said Danny becoming angry, "has he branded her?" he asked no one as he clenched his fists.

"It does look like that," said Mac reaching out and placing a hand on Danny's trembling arm. It was then a cough form the door alerted them to Adam's presence. Mac quickly removed the picture not wanting everyone to see it.

"Urm, sorry to interrupt but the cases are linked," announced Adam. "DNA's the same but I have something else," he said shuffling through some sheets in his hands.

"We found some foreign DNA on the towel in the victims mouth, it was Lindsay's" he said making every wince subconsciously.

"He kept it and used it the next time," said Sid looking disgusted.

"Oh and if you don't' mind me saying so that bruise the belts from the outlet store at the mall," said Adam shifting self-consciously knowing he wasn't supposed to have seen what he guessed was Lindsay.

"What?" asked Mac getting the photo out again.

"Yeah I've got one, its a Levi's rip off," he said leaving.

"Ok so he was wearing a belt at the time, he lent down so hard that it created a impression on the skin." Said Mac thinking out loud.

"He wore it for the second victim too," added Sid.

"That mall has hundred of shoppers each day. It's going to be impossible to trace," said Mac brining back the reality of the situation as a assistant appeared at the door.

"Mr Taylor there's a woman at the front desk asking for you."

"Who is it?" asked Mac

"She didn't say her name, she said it was about the attacks on the news," with that Mac shot from his chair flanked by Danny.

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

The woman stood waiting for him at the desk was a mess. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with bits sticking out all over the place. She was wearing baggy clothes but the handbag she held in her arms told them that she normally dressed sophisticatedly.

"I'm Mac Taylor, you asked to speak to me." said Mac as she stood staring at the ground.

"If I talk to you, does my name have to be involved?" she asked not looking up at him.

"That depends what you want to say," replied Mac hoping this was going to be probative.

"I was attacked." that phrase shot everyone into action. Mac hurriedly led her down the corridor into an interview room before she had time to even realise what was happening.

"It was three nights ago. I didn't remember much at first but it's been coming back to me." she said stuttering, still not looking at Mac or Danny who was pacing the back of the room.

"What if he finds out I talked to you?" she asked nervously.

"Once we arrest him you can be kept in protective custody," said Mac trying to reassure her, "Just tell me, in your own time, what happened."

The woman sat playing with her rings for a few minutes before she finally spoke again.

"I went to a bar with my friends. The Watch Tower. We talked to lots of guys; nothing strange happened…then a few minutes after I got home someone was at my door. I opened it. It was one of the men from the club." she paused, trying to compose herself. "He pushed in, dragged me into my kitchen and pinned me against the counter. He raped me," she paused tears streaming down her face. Now it was Danny who couldn't look this woman directly in the eye.

"He shoved a tea towel in my mouth so I started chocking. Then my phone rang. He panicked and ran out the back. I was too scared and ashamed to tell anyone what happened. They just thought I was drunk and fell," she sobbed. This time Danny felt the need to look at her.

"You've got no reason to be ashamed only the scum who did this. Can you remember what he looked like?" asked Danny his voice sounder a lot calmer than he was.

"Average height, brown short hair."

"Miss…" Mac paused realising he didn't know her name.

"Henry, Louise Henry."

"Miss Henry. Is it okay if I come and search your house for any evidence?" said Mac

"I cleaned it. I didn't want any trace of him in my home." She said playing with a ring.

"You may have missed something that we can use against him," said Mac as Hawkes knocked and entered

"I've got the report from the… house." Hawkes said pausing not wanting to say what house.

"Okay. Louise do you have someone to stay with?"

"Yes," she nodded wiping her eyes with her sleeve similar to what Lindsay had done.

"What we got?" Mac asked once outside the room.

"Nothing. There's no trace of the man even been there other than his semen. No prints, no impression on the body."

"Hang on," Danny went back into the room.

"Louise do you remember what he was wearing?"

"No, sorry." she answered as a police officer lead her out.

"Mac," Adam was walking down the corridor fast. "We found something on the second vic."

"Third." Mac corrected him "We just had a woman in who was attacked by him three days ago," explained Mac.

"We'll he's getting clever. There was a small black fibre caught under her nails," he said showing them a file

"He wore a jump suit," said Hawkes staring at he file

"Easy to get hold of, almost as impossible to trace as a white towel."

"He's evolving. The fist night he dragged them into their home, leaving more chance of been caught. Second by the front door, easy access and exit." Danny paused as the second victim morphed into Lindsay in his mind, steadying his voice he continued, "He wears gloves presumably all time as we couldn't get prints. Third time he uses untraceable clothes and we're thinking he wears a wig."

"We've got nothing to go on," said Hawkes sighing.

"He did leave us something. Two victims whose memory is slowly coming back." replied Mac.

"And he'll make another mistake as his need for gratification increases."

"So what now?" asked Hawkes.

"We go over what we've got," said Danny, "I'll go back over any evidence from…the bathroom." he said trying not to think of it as Lindsay's as that only made him become angry and then there was a chance he'd miss something. He wasn't about to let her down by becoming emotional.

"Danny are you sure….?" Mac was cut off.

"Mac I need to do this," said Danny his voice firm.

"I've got to process the Hoover," said Hawkes leaving.

"I'll go round to Miss Henry's, the officer should have her address. Join me when you're done. I want the whole place searched from top to bottom including the perimeter."

Danny and Hawkes nodded leaving.

--

Hawkes was sat printing the hover handle when he noticed something sticking out the nozzle. He grabbed some tweezers and looked up it seeing what looked like a brown hair. Pulling it out he discovered it had no skin tag and the texture was different to hair.

"Adam I've got something for you," said Hawkes placing the evidence bag on the table "Found it in the third vic's Hoover." he said as Adam took it out.

"Well it's not human," he said showing Hawkes it through the microscope.

"Human's do however wear it."

"Wig."

Adam nodded "There's no database for wigs and there made up of the same synthetic material only small variations. I'll run it see if there's anything that stands out." he said "Sorry but there's not much chance I'll be able to narrow it down," he said sounding apologetic.

"Thanks." said Hawkes.

"Mac." shouted Hawkes catching up to him in the car park "Defiantly wears a wig. I found a synthetic hair caught in the Hoover," he said as Mac nodded

"Guys wait up," called Danny running to catch up with them, "I've got Adam processing I'll come with you"

--

After five minutes of driving Mac was beginning to wish he hadn't offered to drive. Danny he could tell that he wanted to say something and was either not going talk to Mac or he was too proud to speak.

"Danny is there something you want to say?" asked Mac the silence driving him mad.

"I was just thinking, there's no reason," said Danny looking out the window.

"I mean. Lindsay was just in the wrong place, wrong time. There's no reason she was attacked. I can't think well it happened because she was an officer. He saw her and wanted to hurt he for no reason."

"Danny," Mac spoke strongly as Danny looked like he was about to snap his finger fiddling with them while he talked.

"I'm sorry to say there is no reason, if there was then we would be able to explain what's happened because that's what scientists do. You think it's hard for you, imagine what its like for Lindsay. There is no reason why she was put through so much pain. All we can do is help put the animal that did it behind bars." said Mac pulling up and getting out the car leaving Danny to sit and think about what he'd said.

**TBC…. Thanks again for the reviews guys….please keep them coming**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" called Stella from the kitchen.

"Some of my own clothes would be nice," shouted Lindsay in response.

"I'll ask Danny if he can get you some, he's coming round tonight."

"Yes I know," replied Lindsay shoving pancakes down her throat nearly as fast as Stella had made them.

"I know I said you should eat something but it's not going anywhere," she smiled coming in and sitting down next to Lindsay.

"Guess I didn't realise how hungry I was," smiled Lindsay weakly.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Fancy renting a movie, the only things I have are romantic comedies," said Stella referring to her poor DVD collection.

"I like happy endings," said Lindsay, "I'll be out of your way as soon as they let me back," Lindsay added.

"Out, no way this is they first time I've had a adult discussion which didn't involve work in months," she smiled, "and your not leaving until you are ready," she added noticing Lindsay was rubbing at her stitches again.

"Itching," said Lindsay noticing Stella was starring, the truth was she often found herself rubbing at them, she guessed it was some subconscious thing because it was only when she realised what she was doing, she realised it was where her had licked her.

"How about Dirty Dancing, nice happy ending," shouted Stella. As Lindsay put her plate away in the kitchen a shadow moved across the window. Lindsay momentarily froze staring outside as if waiting for something to jump out at her, despite been on the ninth floor. Nothing did but still she found her feet rooted to he floor. In her mind she could see him, well most of him. Danny was right she needed to see him and picture him instead of this blurry figure looming over her all the time.

"Lindsay," Stella's voice snapped her back to reality and she found she was no longer holding the plate but it had smashed on the floor next to her.

"Lindsay," Stella put an arm rounder shoulder and led her back into the living room.

"I um heard a noise," said Lindsay partly embarrassed she'd broken Stella's plate.

"It's ok, I know it's in my mind," said Lindsay rubbing her temples, "I need to know who did it Stella, I need to know so there not constantly following me," she sighed not knowing how true her last statement was.

He'd seen her in the bar, looking so innocent, he spoken to her as she got a drink and he knew at that moment he needed her, she'd be his next. He'd done it before but this time something changed. If he hadn't been distracted by those voices, and now he was in it deep, she was cop, well a CSI same difference. He was clever, he'd gotten away with it before he knew he had to get rid of all evidence and there was still a couple of pieces left.

The search of Miss Henry's apartment didn't help, everything had been cleaned mostly by her, not which any would blame her wanting to forget it. The group were now assembled in the break room once again going over what little they had.

"Guys," Flacks voice bombed across the silent room. His face was haggard and his eyes red.

"Yes," replied Mac not looking up.

"Louise Henry's jut been found dead in a dumpster outside her friends house," these words echoed around the whole lab.

"She was suffocated with a white cloth, Angell is at the scene," he said almost apologetically.

"Danny, Hawkes get round to Stella's now. Take Lindsay back to one of your houses don't let her out your sight," instructed Mac not which they needed to be told.

When Stella saw who it was at the door she knew something was wrong. It was the start of shift and Danny and Hawkes were stood outside her door each with worried looks on their faces.

"Stella," said Hawkes attempting a half smile as she opened the door for them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lindsay coming into view. Seeing her the words seemed caught in Danny's throat.

"Lindsay you need to come with me and Hawkes. Ok," he stated not knowing how much to tell her.

"Why?" she asked looking slightly panicked.

"Lindsay there was another woman who was attacked, she came and gave evidence," Danny paused as Hawkes continued.

"Lindsay she's been found dead."

Danny didn't' need to explain anymore. Lindsay knew what was happening, he was getting rid of the only evidence left.

"You can stay at mine, me I'll be with you all the time," said Danny walking over to where Lindsay was stood trying to keep the strong composure she had recently regained. Stella meanwhile looked like she was about to break down. She had bonded with Lindsay and now considered her one of her best friends and there was someone out there who wanted to kill her. She could see in Lindsay's eyes that she was scared, who wouldn't be.

"Danny," whispered Hawkes, "my place is further away and I doubt anyone knows where it is."

"Actually Linds I think it's time we crashed Sheldon's," said Danny nodding at Hawkes.

"You're going to be alright Linds. We're going to look after you," he lowered his voice for the last bit, "I'll protect you with my life," he said gripping her arm and leading her out the door.

"Hawkes, where's the body?" asked Stella.

"44th Street" he said as Stella grabbed her coat.

"Where you going?" he asked following her out as she locked the door

"I can't just sit here I need to help," sated Stella getting in her car.

"ok I'll come with you," called Hawkes tossing Danny his apartment keys.

"Stella," came Lindsay's weak voice as Danny lead her by "thanks," she said as Stella hugged her tears falling down her face.

"Don't; worry were going to catch this scum bag, the boys have got me working on it," she added trying to reassure her and herself.

"Come on," Danny gently led Lindsay to his car.

TBC…

**Please drop a review I love reading them and they encourage me to write more……bribery don't you love it….: )**


	10. Chapter 10

Flack was pacing up and down the cordon at the edge of the alley where Louise Henry's body lay. Mac had only been there five minutes and was with the body when Stella and Hawkes arrived.

"Hey Stella, Hawkes," Flack nearly tangled himself in the crime scene tape in his haste to get to them, "how is she? We can have police protection there in seconds," said Flack all in one breath.

"She's doing good," smiled Stella, "at the minute we want to keep her whereabouts low profile," she added, "is Mac with the body?"

"Yeah," Flack lifted the tape for Stella and Hawkes to pass under.

"Stella, Hawkes" Mac greeted them looking up from where he was crouched between two dumpsters. "This is two blocks from where she was staying," sighed Mac.

"Where do you want me?" asked Stella eager to get stuck in.

"Well Sid's on his way, appears to be strangulation, although she took a beating before hand," he added gesturing at the blood and bruises on the body.

"I'll take blood," said Stella setting her kit down.

"I'll take the dumpsters," said Hawkes going to get some coveralls.

"So you going on holiday anywhere this year?" asked Danny breaking the awaked silence with the lamest question.

"No," replied Lindsay absent minded, "unless you count the trip to watch the Yankees play that Flacks taking me on."

"You'll go with Flack but not me," cried Danny in mock horror.

"His sisters coming down and he hasn't seen her for a while, wants another female to stop him from putting his foot in it," replied Lindsay.

"You know if your going with him you should come with me," said Danny glancing in the mirror as they turned to leave the main part of the city.

"Just as long you buy me food as well," said Lindsay as Danny glanced back at the mirror, something wasn't right, about five minutes ago he's notice the blue car behind him overtake three cars like he was in a hurry to get somewhere but had stopped one car behind them since then.

"What's up?" asked Lindsay noticing Danny's demeanour change.

"Just thinking how much it's gonna cost me to take you to a game and feed you Montana," replied Danny not wanting to worry her over something that may just be in his mind. He signalled and changed lane changing his route to Hawkes slightly. The car behind him did nothing but carried on in it's own lane still in the same direction it wasn't till Danny turned to go round an industrial state the blue car altered course and fell into line about ten meters behind them. It could still be coincidence the guy driving seemed in no hurry to alter his path to follow them.

"Danny," Lindsay's voice woke him from his transfixion in the mirror.

"Looks like we're taking a detour," said Lindsay pointing to the road works signs. The roads were unusually quiet due to the building work taking place, three new apartment blocks were been built, there were no builder there currently, no one works on a Sunday.

All of sudden as Danny turned a corner and the car behind them speed up and came crashing into the back of them out of nowhere.

"DNANY," screamed Lindsay bracing her hands against the dash as the car slowed but didn't stop, Danny put his foot down.

"Hold on Linds," he said trying to get the licence plate, "phone Flack now," he instructed as Lindsay realised what was happening, he'd come to finish of the job. Lindsay's hands were shaking as she fumbled with her phone. She glanced up as she hit Flacks number and right along side of them was the car. She only caught a glimpse of his face but it was enough. She didn't realise she'd screamed or that she'd dropped the phone until she heard Danny's voice.

He'd waited patiently outside 'Stella's' apartment sat quietly with his newspaper as it got into a car with a man probably a cop. He patiently followed until they were out of the main populated area, the road works had been a sign he was right, now was the time to finish the job. His mother had always taught him not to leave a mess. Of course now he had two loose ends to tie up but he was smart and he could do it. He wasn't in the system, no fingerprints or DNA nothing to compare him to. But his face, there was a chance they might recognise it which was why the man had to go now as well. He was going to enjoy it, she'd his control away when she ran into the bathroom, if only it wasn't for those people further down the hall he could have finished it there and then. The slut had looked at him talked to him just like the others then ignored him as she left, his father had taught him never to let anyone ignore you. You had to show everyone you were in control and no body walked over you. He knew she wanted it just like the others begging for someone to put them in line thinking they were better than him. He'd enjoyed followed Lindsay home she seemed special, more of a challenge been a CSI if he could control her that would be his ultimate prize and now her she was yards in front of him and once again he was in control.

"COME ON," shouted Danny, "don't lose it now Montana," he half told her half himself. They were racing along the side of a building site and been forced towards the fencing on the edge. Danny didn't have a plan all he was doing was driving as fast as he could as the car ploughed into the side of them. His hands clutched at the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, then he saw the opening into he building site. It was open, obviously vandalised but it was away out. Turning suddenly he sent Lindsay into the side of the car getting he first full look at his face, it shocked her, all this time she'd pictured a monster but he looked so normal if it wasn't for his eyes, they were full of hate and anger.

"DAMN," cried Danny loosing control of the wheel as they entered the car went head first towards a concrete block as he hit the brakes he turned to look at Lindsay before the inevitable impact.

Flack had finally ventured over to join the CSI's again when his phone went off, he looked down at the screen it was Lindsay's number.

"HEY, it's Lindsay" called Flack holding his hand up as he answered the phone. Mac, Stella and Hawkes stopped what they were doing watching the detective.

"Lindsay," Flack called down the phone to silence then a horrendous scream, "LINDSAY," he heard Danny shouting, crashing then silence. "Lindsay," he tried again.

"Nothing," said Flack his face no paled. Stella was now immediately on her phone getting a trace put on Lindsay's.

"What was it?" asked Mac. "Nothing then I heard Lindsay scream, I could hear Danny in the background.

"Ok Don take it slow, start from the beginning," said Mac trying to calm the now flustered detective.

"There was a radio on in the background then a bang, Lindsay screamed, Danny was shouting at her not to loose it, then I could here a car engine now it's gone dead," explained Flack.

"Got a general location, Adam's narrowing it down" shouted Stella as the group headed for their cars.

Danny didn't' loose consciousness, well at least as far as he could tell he didn't. Everything was a bit blurry and his head hurt from where it had impacted the steering wheel, he could feel a cool trickle of blood on the right side. His arms hurt from hitting the dash, bruised not broken he could still flex them.

"Lindsay," Danny thought out loud turning his head to where Lindsay was sat. She was conscious clearly in shock breathing heavily she had a split lip and the window had smashed sending shards of glass onto legs.

"Lindsay you ok?" asked Danny touching he arm gently as he undid his seatbelt.

"Yeah," said Lindsay shakily, "where is he?"

"Damn," Danny's hand immediately went to his holster and he pulled out his gun glancing around but there was no sign of the car.

"Ok Montana we need to move," said Danny as Lindsay undid her belt glass falling off her like ice as she shakily pushed the misshapen door open and stumbled from it.

"Ok we need to get somewhere with more people," said Danny taking her bandaged arm that had clearly started bleeding again, from the blood seeping through.

"He was normal," said Lindsay quietly. She'd seen his face now and so had Danny and both realised where they'd seen it before. About a week ago they'd been in a bar making enquires about a rape victim who'd been in the bar, there was no reason to suspect him he wasn't even working on the night, but now they both knew that was when he choose Lindsay as his next target. Yet still neither one could remember his name.

"Also a psycho," muttered Danny clinging onto Lindsay's hand as they began to move away from the car.

"It's going be ok Lindsay," said Danny stroking her fingers his other hand still gripped around his gun. Then it happened, from between two huts, he charged at Danny taking him completely off guard and off his feet while Lindsay stumbled back falling on her hands.

"RUN," cried Danny having lost his grip on both Lindsay and his gun. The man had lost his balance and was on the floor next to Danny then his fists came raining down, Danny blocked some of them but some connected his face and stomach as he managed to get to his knees giving him more of a chance. Them something hit him on the head and world faltered before turning black.

Lindsay had frozen monetarily enough time to see Danny get punched twice, as she got to her feet, then hit wit a metal pipe and fall unconscious as the man turned to her feet kicked into action and she ran. She didn't know where but she was going fast towards the skeleton of the building, her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her arms and legs drop off. She reached the concrete base and kept going weaving through metal poles and concrete block when something collided with her right side sending her flying painfully to the ground. He knees connected scrapping the skin off as did her palms. She tuned over to see the man looming over as he had done once before. It was going to happen again, then she saw in the distance Danny lying on the floor and she realised she couldn't let it happen again she needed to help Danny. With all her strength she rammed her hand up into his face connecting his nose, it stung her palms but took his off guard and he reeled backwards. Then her knee went up hitting his chest causing him to roll off her. She was up in seconds running back towards where Danny was but as she rounded the last post blocking her view she found Danny wasn't' there and neither was his gun. Then she heard the unmistakable click of a bullet loading turned to see them man's blooded face a couple of feet from hers Danny's gun trained on her head.

"BITCH," he cried spitting on the floor as he did. Then Danny appeared from the side, the man turned the gun on him and fired but Danny managed to duck behind a pile of metal pipes as he did. It was in that spilt second Lindsay took her chance and charged. He'd half turned when she tackled him throwing her entire body at him they both fell to the ground with bang. He dropped the gun, Danny saw it hit the ground and skid away, into a small pit dug for foundations and out of reach. Danny ran over to where Lindsay was now laid half on top of the man trying to keep him down. He ran over and grabbed one of the mans arm pulling it back and standing on one of his legs. As he took a swing at him with his free arm Danny was able to grab it and force him face first to the floor pinning him with his arms behind his back.

This wasn't supposed to happen he'd lost control, he didn't understand he was superior he knew it, he'd tried to force it on her but she didn't accept it she hit him. the bitch had the nerve to hit him.

"Ties in the trunk," shouted Danny as Lindsay stumbled back towards where their car was wreaked. Danny struggled to hold her man, but in his current position he couldn't get anywhere.

"Look at this you piece of scum, I thought this is what you liked been restrained of isn't it as fun when she's doing," he spat in the mans ear and for one second he considered just pulling his arms back until they snapped but Lindsay was back fumbling with the zip ties she got his arms tied behind his back and for extra caution they did his ankles to leaving him laid helpless.

"You ok?" asked Danny breathing heavily as he pulled Lindsay into a hug and they stepped away from the man.

"Just about," croaked Lindsay wiping the blood of her hands and lip, "I don't' think I've got any knees left," she added as her legs gave was and Danny caught her as she fell into his arm her head resting against his shoulder.

"You saved my life Montana," whispered Danny as sirens were heard, "that's gonna cost me a lot of streaks isn't it?" he whispered as Lindsay fell unconscious and three police cars and two SUV's pulled into the site.

"DANNY, LINDSAY" shouted Flack getting out the car and running over quickly followed by Stella, Mac and Hawkes.

"We need a medic," cried Danny still clinging into Lindsay as Stella and Mac arrived bending down next to the pair while Hawkes called for medical support and ran back for the first aid kit.

"What we got?" asked Mac gently pulling Lindsay way form Danny to check he rover.

"I thinks he hit her head and she said something about her knee," said Danny breathlessly. Hawkes arrived tossing the first aid kit to Mac.

"Ok broken wrist," said Mac noticing her deformed wrist, we need some dressings," he added meaning the blood now staining her light brown trousers at the knees. Stella was knelt next to Danny tending to his head wound.

Flack had gone over to the man laid on the floor along with detective Angell who had joined them. Without saying a word Flack pulled him to his feet by the tie on is hand.

"Walk," instructed Angell.

"Do as the lady says," said Flack kicking him in the shins, "you know they love people like you back at the station," he hissed in the mans ear, "you think been silent going to help, that's our friends over there,"

"And she's got a lot of friends back at the station," added Angell.

Three hours later Danny and Lindsey were ready to be discharged from hospital. Danny had two stitches and a mild concussion along with various bruising. Lindsay had a cast on her right arm and dressings on her knees and palm as well as a mild concussion.

"So apparently you should watch people with concussion so I'm thinking breakfast," smiled Stella and she and Mac joined Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes in a cubical.

"Hey guys," Flack entered hugging both Danny and Lindsay.

"Is he…" Lindsay trailed off not to sure what she was asking.

"He's been charged Detective Angell is currently interviewing, we'll interview you too whenever" said Flack with a smile, "he's getting the best treatment," he whispered to Mac who nodded rather surprised that Flack had managed to contain himself enough not to beat the guy yet.

"What's his name?" asked Lindsay standing on rather tired legs.

"Jeff Hunter," answered Flack.

"So breakfast," said Hawkes slapping hands together, "whose buying?"

"Well I've got to start paying Lindsay back for saving my life," said Danny.

"Saving your life?" asked Hawkes. Danny and Lindsay hadn't gone into details yet of what had happened.

"Well someone's go tot keep an eye on him," smiled Lindsay as Danny joined arms with her and the two very tired and bruised CSI headed to he building flanked by there friends "you ok?" asked Danny putting an arm round Lindsay.

"Not yet but I think I might get there," she replied with a full smile.

**THE END. If you stuck with it all they way well done you deserve a cookie, but before you do please leave one final review. Oh that sort of rimes, go me.**


End file.
